


Ice cream? Yes!

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [29]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Sequel to my other one shot - The Elevator





	Ice cream? Yes!

**Author's Note:**

> So this was requested by:
> 
> WhatsupMik 
> 
> On Wattpad so thanks dude.
> 
> Also shoutout to the girl who helped me out with this one. Writer's block is a bitch ya know. So thanks babe :)

“Do I really need to keep waking you up with a phone call Cheechee?” Camila sighed, getting in the elevator with a yawn.

 

“Why? Don’t you want me to keep you company in our lecture?” Dinah snapped back. Camila groaned.   
  
“I just mean isn’t Mani there to wake you up?” Camila asked. Dinah hummed and Camila could practically tell that she was kissing Normani while on the phone. “Dinah!” Camila yelled. There was two yelps from the other end of the phone. Yep, Camila was right.

 

“Can you two not make out while you're on the phone with me?”

 

“Chill out Chancho.” Dinah said. Camila growled lightly under her breath as the door dinged open. Camila grinned when Lauren got in and made her way to stand next to Camila.

 

“Morning.” Lauren whispered, turning Camila’s head to press a soft kiss to her lips.

  
“Now who’s making out while on the phone.” Dinah muttered. Camila pulled away slowly and rolled her eyes. Lauren took the phone and put it to her ear.

  
“It was one kiss DJ.” Lauren said with a laugh. Camila watched them joke and laugh, not even realising Lauren had taken her hand pulled her out of the elevator when it came to a stop.

 

Lauren hung up the phone and handed it to Camila, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.

  
“I’ll pick you up after your lecture Camz.” Lauren called over her shoulder as she hurried off to her class. Camila sighed wistfully. God she was perfect.

 

\----

 

“This is so boring.” Camila whined, leaning her head on Dinah’s shoulder as the professor droned on.

  
“I know right. I mean the semester is legit almost over, can he not be more excited?” She whispered back, earning a glare from someone further down their row. Dinah discretely flipped them off before continuing her note taking.

 

“I just wanna get out of here and go on my date with Lo.” Camila sighed, doodling random circles and lines in her margin. Dinah grinned.

  
“Any idea what she’s got planned?” Dinah asked, nudging Camila’s shoulder. Camila sighed deeply, resting her chin on her hand, propped up by her elbow.

 

“No idea.”    
  
“Well it’ll be good. This is Lauren we’re talking about. That girl is already head over heels for you.” Dinah chuckled. Camila smiled to herself and shook her head, deciding to pay attention to make this stupid lecture go faster.

 

\----

 

Camila was leaning against the brick of her lecture hall, talking to Dinah when Dinah’s eyes suddenly lit up. Camila rolled her eyes, Normani must be near. Camila turned around and saw Lauren, Normani and Ally walking towards them.

 

“Hey guys.” Camila waved and Dinah barreled past her to wrap herself around Normani with a grin. Camila shook her head as Ally almost went flying as Dinah pushed past her.

  
“Dinah!” She yelped. Lauren calmly walked over to Camila, pressing a kiss to her temple and slinging an arm around her shoulders.

 

“Hey Camz. Dinah let the girl breathe!” Lauren yelled. Dinah relented and laced their hands together as they joined Lauren and Camila. Ally had mysteriously disappeared at this point and Camila noticed the lack of overly chipper ball of Texas sunshine.

 

“Where’d Ally go?” Lauren and Normani looked at each other with a smirk.

 

“Ally has a date.” Normani teased. Dinah and Camila looked at each other with impressed faces.

 

“Go Ally.” Dinah said with a grin. Camila nodded along and glanced up at Lauren who was watching her with a soft smile.

 

“Have fun on your date guys!” Normani said over her shoulder, dragging Dinah away. Oops, turns out her and Lauren had been watching each other longer than Camila thought.

 

“We will!” Lauren yelled back. Camila looked up at her with a challenging smirk.

  
“Oh we will?” She asked. Lauren nodded confidently.

  
“Oh yes we will.”

 

\----

 

They’d been walking along peacefully, enjoying the sun and talking about everything. Camila was chuckling to herself when Lauren pulled them to a stop.

  
“Since it’s so nice we’re getting ice cream.” Lauren said with a grin. Camila looked up at the store in front of them and grinned, her eyes lighting up at the prospect of sugar.

 

Lauren laughed as Camila almost started drooling when they walked through the door. God it was like ice cream heaven in here, so many different flavours. So many different colours. But Camila already knows what she wants. She always knows. She opened her mouth to order but Lauren beat her to it.

 

“Hi, can we get two cones. One chocolate, one bubblegum please. Thanks.” Lauren grinned at the guy behind the counter who nodded. Camila nudged Lauren’s hip and Lauren looked down at her.

  
“What?”   
  
“You know my favourite flavour?” Camila asked curiously. Lauren blushed and looked down at her hand, fidgeting with the ten dollar bill in her grasp.

  
“You mentioned it to Dinah a while back.” Lauren muttered. “Something about a date and the guy not even remembering your name properly let alone your favourite ice cream, something about it being the easiest to remember because it’s chocolate.”

  
Camila frowned, trying to remember that conversation when it clicked. Oh that had been the morning after her second date with Austin. Yeah… that hadn’t been good. There was definitely not a third after that disaster.

 

“That was months ago.” Camila whispered. Lauren ignored her musings, handed over the money and gave Camila her ice cream.

  
“I remember the important things.” Lauren said offhandedly. Camila frowned.

  
“It’s just an ice cream flavour.” She laughed. Lauren looked at her as they walked along.

  
“Yeah but it’s about you so of course it’s important.”   
  
Camila blushed at that and bit her lip, leaning up to press a soft kiss to Lauren’s cheek.

 

“You are literally so sweet.” Camila mumbled, licking her ice cream slowly, trying to make it last.

  
“I- uh, yeah.” Lauren stuttered. Camila looked over at her and saw her watching Camila intently. Camila chuckled.

  
“Backfired?” She asked innocently, licking her ice cream once again, this time keeping eye contact with Lauren. Lauren nodded slowly and gulped.   
  
“Very much so.”

 

\----

 

They hadn’t been walking long when Camila suddenly gasped.

  
“You paid!” Camila yelped. Lauren laughed, already finished her ice cream and brushing crumbs off her jacket.

  
“Uh, that was like ten minutes ago Camz.” Lauren said. Camila spluttered.

  
“I was going to pay for mine.” Camila whined. Lauren shook her head.   
  
“Wouldn’t have let you. She who suggests the date, pays.” Lauren said firmly. Camila frowned.

  
“But I suggested the date.”   
  
“You did not. I was the one who asked you out.” Lauren argued. Camila smirked.

  
“No you asked if you could kiss me. I’m the one who asked you out.” Camila pointed out. Lauren blushed and coughed slightly.

  
“Fine she who plans the date, pays.” Lauren corrected. Camila opened her mouth but couldn’t think of an argument.

  
“Fair enough Jauregui.” She muttered.

 

\----

 

It was getting late now but Camila barely noticed. She’d long since finished her ice cream and now Lauren was waiting in line to buy them a McDonald’s fries box. Yep, just the box. Camila was craving fries and who was Lauren to say no.

 

So Camila was waiting by the door, a cold breeze coming through every time someone entered. Still Camila didn’t notice, too caught up in watching Lauren smile and turn to face her. Lauren walked over to her with grin which quickly turned into a small frown.

 

Camila was about to ask what was wrong when Lauren put the fries on a table and shrugged off her varsity jacket, draping it around Camila’s shoulders before Camila could say anything. Lauren smiled to herself and picked up the fries again, taking a few as Camila slipped her arms into the sleeves with a grin.

 

“You want one Camz?” Lauren said, her free hand intertwining their fingers while the other offered the box to Camila. Camila giggled and took some before Lauren led them out the door and onto the street.

 

“You looked cold.” Lauren muttered. Camila looked up at her, half a fry sticking out between her lips.

  
“Huh?”   
  
“I saw you shivering, thought you might like some warmth.” Lauren explained bashfully. Camila grinned, leaning up on her toes and pressing a soft kiss to Lauren’s cheek.

 

“Won’t you get cold?” Camila asked. Lauren paused, just barely, before continuing to lead Camila to their last location.

 

“No…” She replied. Camila laughed, resting her head against Lauren’s arm as they walked, slowly making her way through the fries.

  
“That wasn’t very convincing babe.” Camila hummed. Lauren opened her mouth and Camila fed her a few fries.

  
“Babe?” Lauren asked around a mouthful of fries.

  
“Yes?” Camila replied with a grin. Lauren shook her head before nodding towards what they’d come to a stop in front of.

 

“The beach?” Camila asked. Lauren nodded slowly.

  
“Dinah mentioned you hadn’t been in a while.” Lauren said with a shrug. Camila grinned, squealed and pulled on their joined hands so she could kiss Lauren softly.

  
“Perfect Lo.” Lauren grinned and tugged on their hands, leading her down to the sand.

 

\----

 

They walked for hours. Or at least it felt like hours to Camila. She felt like she was on cloud nine. They’d stopped to just sit and talk you see. How that ended up with Camila on top of Lauren, Camila has no idea.

 

It felt like one minute they were discussing their majors and their friends when bam! Sudden make out session on the beach.

 

“How did this even happen?” Lauren asked as Camila dragged her fingernails down Lauren’s toned stomach while she staked her claim along Lauren’s collarbone.

 

“I have no idea.” Camila breathed out. Lauren’s hands snuck under Camila’s (read: her) jacket and pulled her closer with hands on her back. Camila put her hand on Lauren’s shoulder, stopping Lauren from getting closer. “Are you complaining?”   
  
“God no.” Lauren muttered. Camila smirked and let her hand slip over her shoulder, crashing their lips together with a groan. Her hand slipped into Lauren’s hair and curled it through her fingers.

 

“It’s still a nice end to the evening.” Camila panted against Lauren’s lips. Lauren nodded and leaned forward to softly capture Camila’s bottom lip with her own.

 

“Hey guys- oh!” Camila and Lauren jumped apart at the sound of someone’s voice. They turned their heads and saw Ally walking towards them, shaking her head, hand in someone else's.

 

“Hey Ally.” Camila said, sliding off Lauren and sitting by her side.

 

“Same idea? Beach walks?” Lauren asked. Ally looked to the girl at her side who was grinning.

 

“Yup.”

 

Lauren and Camila looked at Ally with matching smirks. Ally rolled her eyes and sighed.

  
“Guys, this is Bebe, Bebe this is Lauren and Camila.” Ally said with a smile. Bebe smirked and looked between Lauren and Camila.

 

“Oh you must be Camren.” She said. Camila blushed while Lauren looked at Camila with a furrowed brow.

  
“A what?” She asked. Camila laughed nervously.

 

“Shall we say that Dinah has been rooting for us for a long ass time.” Camila smiled weakly and Lauren looked at her expectantly. “Say like a year.” Camila’s voice went high pitched as Lauren’s jaw dropped.

  
“I moved in a year ago.” Lauren said slowly. Camila nodded.

  
“I know I know. Dinah saw you moving boxes and immediately wanted to set us up but I said no because dammit I was going to ask you out myself.” Camila said with a scowl.

 

“Well before you kill Dinah can I at least finish my date?” Ally sighed. Lauren nodded and Camila looked at her with a small smile.

 

“Have fun Ally. See you in class Rexha.” Lauren said. Bebe nodded at her before Ally was pulling her away at breakneck speeds.

 

“On the bright side at least I did ask you out by myself.” Camila said with a smile. Lauren smiled back and leaned their foreheads together.

  
“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Lauren sighed.

 

“So you won’t kill Dinah for giving us a ship name?” Camila asked. Lauren laughed quietly.

 

“Oh no. She’s a goner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> As always kudos / requests / comments all welcome here or on my Tumblr + Wattpad @viper476


End file.
